Lucina's Return
by JMike90
Summary: After Grima is defeated, Lucina returns to her own time. She learns she has married Gerome and has a daughter. But after a battle, Lucina gets in trouble.
1. The Return

**Before I start this fanfiction, I want to point out one of Lucina's endings: "****Lucina disappeared after whispering these words to her infant self: "Yours will be a happy future." Did she journey to another land or back to her own time? ...No one knows for certain.****" This ending begged the question:** **what did happen? This is my fanfic on what happened. It begins now. **

"Yours will be a happy future." Lucina said to her younger self. She then looked up at her parents, Chrom and Sumia. Lucina walked to them and hugged them.

She then walked out of the castle she was in and saw something familiar. It was the time portal that had brought her to this time. She walked in it, hoping that a new, altered future with no chaos would appear.

In a new future, a portal appeared, and out came Lucina in the same place she entered the portal. She walked into the castle and what awaited her was a man very familiar, but looked a bit older. "Lucina! You must be back from saving the world ten years ago! It's so nice to see you!" This person Lucina now recognized as her father, Chrom. "Now, come upstairs with me. I have a little surprise for you"

After walking up, Lucina saw her surprise, a big family reunion. It had her mom, Sumia, her younger sister, Cynthia, her aunt, Lissa, her uncle, Lon'qu, her cousin, Owain, and… Gerome? Gerome wasn't related to Lucina in any way, he was Cherche's son. So Lucina asked "What's Gerome doing here?"

"Why is Gerome here? This needs a little bit of explaining. Because you came from a different future and altered the past, some things that never happened did happen because of what you did. One of these things that happened here was you getting married to Gerome and having a daughter named Arabella." said Chrom. He then walked away for some reason.

Lucina always had a crush on Gerome, but she never expected this. "Where is Arabelle? I'd like to see her." said Lucina.

The moment she said that, Chrom came back holding something small. Lucina took a look at it, and it resembled what she looked like ten years ago. It was Arabelle. Everyone crowded around her and said "Aaaaaaaaaaaw!", except for Lon'qu, who just said "…..Cute."

"Chrom." said a voice near a window. "We have an army outside here that isn't Valm or Plegia, and it isn't any Risen either.

Chrom walked to the window, where the voice, who turned out to be Frederick, was standing. "They look like the Tagonians." said Chrom. "Wait a minute! Tagon are our allies! Not our enemies!"

"I've always found the Tagonians suspicions, milord."

"Well, I guess I can agree with you. Now, get the troops."

Chrom then turned around. "Sumia, you watch Arabelle."

"As you wish." said Sumia.

"Milord," said Frederick, who had just gotten the troops ready. "They are ready for battle."

"Okay then." said Chrom. "Let's move out!"

**And that ends Chapter 1. Special thanks to Miiverse users LadyPembroke1485 and Varelk for giving me some of the ideas that were used/will be used later in this fanfic. Stay tuned for next chapter. Until then, goodbye.**


	2. vs Tagon

**So, I read my reviews, and luckily for you, I can't blame you. The story will be much better as it goes along. I am really bad at beginnings, but my endings are usually pretty good. I'm also sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. It will be more consistent during the summer.**

**Troops out: Chrom, Frederick, Owain, Lucina, Lon'qu, Gerome, Cynthia, Basillo, Flavia, Cherche.**

"Why are you betraying us?" Chrom yelled across the battlefield like he always seems to do, to Tagon's king, Cyron.

"Ah, Chrom, an old friend of mine. Or was I? Ever since I met you, I wanted to rip your kingdom to shreds so we could have the most powerful army in Ylisse. Oh wait, I mean the world! We all know that Ylisse has the most powerful army in the world, all because of that tactician guy. What was his name? Robert? But he is gone and you are next!" said Cyron.

"His name was Robin! And you will never defeat us!" The battle started.

**Victory: Rout the Enemy**

Lucina quickly ran towards Cyron, defeating all the Thieves and Myrmidons in her way. A Pegasus Knight quickly attacked, but Lucina quickly stabbed the Pegasus. She noticed Owain having a little bit of trouble with a nearby Dark Mage, so she cut through it.

At no time at all, Lucina was facing Cyron. "Ah, Lucina. That time traveling girl that's father is going to die within a few minutes. How nice."

"In your dreams, you backstabber!" Lucina responded. She then quickly tried going for his head, but Cyron dodged it.

Cyron took out his Hammer **(unlike Gangrel, Cyron is a Berserker) **and stabbed Lucina in the stomach. Lucina collapsed, blood gushing from her mouth. "I guess Axes beat Swords in battle, after all." Cyron said, smiling.

"No. Just no!" said a voice. It was Gerome, Lucina's husband. He took out his Brave Axe and flew on his Wyvern, Minervykins, towards Cyron.

"Don't… come near… too strong…" Lucina said just before she passed out.

Knowing that Wyvern Riders are hard to defeat, Cyron called out an Archer. The Archer fired his bow, and it hit Minervykins in the head, instantly knocking it out. He then struck Gerome in the chest, nearly killing him. Gerome collapsed as well, falling on Lucina's unconscious body.

"SISTER!" another voice said. It was Cynthia, Lucina's sister.

"Stand back." said Chrom, teary-eyed. "I don't want to lose both my daughters in the same battle." He, you guessed it, quickly rushed toward Cyron.

Cyron was picking up the bodies of the ones he'd knocked out, when he noticed Chrom running toward him. "Tricksters! Quick!" Two Tricksters ran toward his sides. He threw the bodies to them, and they ran off.

"They may have ran off, but your still here!" Chrom said, running as fast as he can. Cyron and the rest of his surviving army ran off as well.

Chrom stopped dead in his tracks, with his hands in his face, kneeling down on the ground, crying his eyes out. "I'm sorry for the loss." Frederick said, crying as well. "I hope all will be alright with her."

"Alright? ALRIGHT?! I MAY NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!" Chrom said. He tried to hold in his anger, which was successfully. He walked back to the castle, still with tears in his eyes. He hoped he would see his daughter and her husband at least once again in his life.

**I haven't written them yet, but I have their plots down. I plan on this to be a six chapter story. As I said before, the story will become more consistent in summer. Until then, see ya.**


	3. Fate is a Killing Edge

**I suck at being consistent. Sorry. Anyways, Chapter 3. **

**Chapter 3: Fate is a Killing Edge**

Lucina woke up in a dark area. It looked unfamiliar to her. She tried to walk around this area, but she couldn't move her legs. She couldn't move her arms, either. She said to herself "Am I… dead?"

She then heard a familiar voice. An unpleasant familiar voice. It said "Welcome to Tagon." She could then tell it was Cyron.

"What are you doing to us?" asked Lucina.

"We're holding you captive for one reason: We'd like the Fire Emblem."

"We? Who's we?"

"My kingdom and army, of course. Now, tell us where it is or you'll get murdered. Also, you're not alone."

As the room slowly got brighter, Lucina noticed that she was in what looked like the Tagonian castle. She also saw a familiar, and yet unfamiliar face. It was Gerome, but he didn't have his mask on. He was tied to a wooden board, as Lucina would soon notice she was, too.

"So, tell me where the Fire Emblem is, or you BOTH get murdered." continued Cyron.

Lucina knew well where the Fire Emblem was. But she was willing to make sacrifices for the safety of others. "I won't tell you." she said

"Ohohoh, willing to get slaughtered?" asked Cyron.

"Ten years ago, my aunt Emmeryn gave her life so we didn't have to give Gangrel and Plegia the Fire Emblem. Me and Gerome are willing to do the same. Right, Gerome?"

"Of course. I'll do anything to keep my kingdom safe." replied Gerome.

Then, two Swordmasters wielding Killing Edges flipped toward Lucina and Gerome. They put their weapons just beneath their necks, ready to strike when they needed to. "Are you sure you won't tell us?" said Cyron.

"Yes."

Lucina's life flashed before her eyes, all the good and bad and horrifying moments of her life played.

And then it happened.

Just about as the Swordmasters were about to strike, they fell down, with blood gushing out the bottom half of their body. Only the legs were standing.

A different person in the room did it. She wasn't in there a moment ago, and she didn't look Tagonian, in fact, she looked like a royal Ylissean. This person had short blue hair, and looked like royalty, but didn't wield a Falchion, she instead wielded a Killing Edge. The person killed nearly all people in the room in brutal ways that can only be caused by the wielder of a Killing Edge. After only four people were left, including Cyron, Lucina and Gerome, the mysterious person rushed toward the final enemy soldier, a Myrmidon. They slashed at each other at the same time, but the Myrmidon's torso fell off of his body.

She tried to go for Cyron, but he had already ran away. "Who are you and what are you doing?" asked Lucina.

"I'm here to save you." the mysterious figure said as she cut the ropes that they were tied to.

"Now follow me."

**Chapter 3 is finally done! Next chapter won't be anything major, but the chapter after will be possibly the most important chapter. Until then, see ya next time.**


	4. Meanwhile, in Ylisse

**zzz… zzz… zzz… wait, I make fanfictions? If you don't understand what's going on in this chapter, it doesn't follow Lucina, Gerome, and the mysterious person that saved them. It follows Chrom, instead. **

**Chapter 4: Meanwhile, In Ylisse**

Chrom sat alone in the castle walls with his hand on his face, still devastated about the battle a few days ago. His devastation was slowly getting the best of him, driving him more and more insane every second.

A woman walked in the room. She was the other daughter of Chrom, named Cynthia. "Father? I have a question for you." Cynthia asked.

Chrom took his hands off his face for the first time in a while, and stood up. "Yes, Cynthia?" he responded.

"Well, it may not look like it, but I really am sad for Lucina, so me and-"

Chrom immediately covered Cynthia's mouth with his hand, and said "DON'T SPEAK THAT NAME!"

He took his hand off Cynthia's face and she continued. "Whoa, sorry. I really didn't mean too. Anyway, me and my husband, Inigo, have been thinking. We should take care of Arabelle."

"Okay. She's your's."

Cynthia smiled. She'd always wanted to experience taking care of kids, but she had no idea why. She yelled "Thanks!" as she walked out of the room.

Chrom tried to get himself to smile, but he just couldn't. The agony of missing Lucina got in his way.

Another person walked into the room. It was Chrom's wife, Sumia. "Chrom, you haven't gotten out of this room lately." she said, concernedly.

Chrom responded with "Yes, I know. I don't want anyone else in our family to be taken, stabbed and possibly killed. Do you want to die?"

"Of course not!"

"Exactly."

"But can you just get out of this castle? You are really concerning me!"

Chrom groaned and said "Fine. I'll get out." He walked out of the castle, and to the local tavern.

Chrom chose to go to the tavern because he didn't want to feel anymore pain. He thought some alcohol would help. When he got there, he saw four of his soldiers chatting, them being Gaius, Virion, Vaike and Henry. Chrom greeted them with "Hello, guys. It's been a while.".

The men greeted him nicely, as usual. Then things got bad. Henry asked Chrom "What have you been doing?"

Chrom responded "I really don't want to talk about it." He then asked the waitress "I'd like a beer."

Gaius told the guys "It's probably about Lucina. He's been going insane over it."

Chrom then grabbed Gaius by the shirt and said "DON'T SPEAK THAT NAME!"

Gaius said "Whoa! Sorry, Blue! Didn't mean to…"

Chrom clenched his fist harder. "PLEASE DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Sorry, man. Sorry. Please stop."

"I CAN'T STOP MY AGGREVATION!" Chrom then uncontrollably took out Falchion and, while he tried to stop himself, stabbed Gaius.

Chrom let go of Gaius as he landed on the ground, which soon became a pool of blood. Gaius's faintly said "I'm… sorry… I didn't… mean…" before falling unconscious.

Gaius wasn't dead, but he would be if he wasn't treated soon. The others, however, did think he was dead. Chrom felt less angry, but was now worried. He said "Do any people that use staves ever come here?"

"Yes. Brady comes here sometimes, but that's it." Vaike responded.

Luckily, in the nick of time, Brady appeared and said "My ears are burning. Better get some Elwater! If that existed. Hey guys!"

Chrom immediately said to him "Hello Brady, need you quick. Gaius might have been killed. All my fault. Sorry."

"Ah. I can do that." Brady put his hand on Gaius's heart. "He's alive, but barely."

Brady quickly healed Gaius, and Gaius gained consciousness.

Gaius got up and asked "Why was I on the ground? Why am I stained in my own blood? Are any of my candies ruined?"

"I'll explain later." responded Brady. "And if any of your candies did get ruined, I brought you a blueberry lollipop."

"Yum."

Chrom left and went back to the castle. He didn't know how much this issue would affect him.

**So, that was Chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed it, if you have a problem, please review. If you like it, follow it. If you flame, you get roasted. Next chapter I'll work on ASAP. But until then, see ya. **


	5. Mysteries Revealed

**Are you happy? This will probably be the most important chapter, as we will learn quite a lot of important details. Also, double chapter. WOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 5: Mysteries Revealed**

Chrom sat alone with his hand on his face like he did almost all day every day. He took his hand off his face and looked out a castle window. No Lucina. He put his hand back on his face. A few minutes later, he looked out the window again. No Lucina. But he did see something. He didn't know what it was, but it looked like a person running with a different person holding them. He thought it might be Lucina. He rushed outside the castle walls. After he was out, he saw what he was seeing from a now closer angle. It was her. Lucina was back.

Chrom rushed to the figure that looked like Lucina. At an even closer angle, he could see that it definitely was Lucina. When he was close enough, he jumped on her and hugged her. He said "Lucina! I can't believe it's you!"

Lucina said "I missed you too. You know Gerome is watching." Chrom and Gerome laughed a bit.

Chrom noticed the mysterious other. "Who is this? She kinda looks like you, Lucina."

"I'm not completely sure. Would you like to tell us?'

The mysterious other refused to speak. "I guess she doesn't want to reveal right now. Or maybe," said Lucina. The mysterious other knew exactly what she would say. "…no. Definitely not." she continued.

The mysterious other decided to talk. "I'll need you all soon. I'll also need Cynthia. I'll explain why when it happens."

Later, Lucina, Chrom, Gerome, Cynthia, and the mysterious other met each other inside the castle. The mysterious other spoke first. "First, I'll say my name." She took a deep breath. "My name… is Arabelle." Everyone gasped, except for Lucina, who was slightly expecting it. "And I am the daughter of Lucina and Gerome."

"You must have come from…" questioned Chrom.

"Correct. And I have a lot of things to say. I lived in a world that almost felt like it was being destroyed by Grima. It was being invaded by…" She sniffled a little. "Tagonians."

"Damn bastards! I knew Cyron and his damn army would take over Ylisse!" yelled Chrom.

"Chill, Dad. Chill." said Cynthia.

"Anyway, I was raised by Cynthia and Inigo, who said they were my real father and mother. When I was three, they had another son, Tylus. He was a nice guy and a good soldier, up until the day he died."

"So, your brother, who is really your cousin, who is also my son, got killed?" asked Cynthia.

"I'm getting to that. Anyways, in this future, my real mother and father were killed off. I didn't know this, so I was confused why you, Chrom, were always in a room with your hand on your face. I never bothered to ask why. I also have to mention that this drove you insane, and you also, well, to say it nicely, you let yourself go."

Chrom said "Yea, I understand the insane part. I nearly killed Gaius a few days ago. Must have been the start."

"But then the worst part happened. The battle that ended many lives. Everyone I once knew perished."

**This next part is what this invasion was like, being told similarly to how Chapter 2 was, which means flashback time! What's going on in this flashback is kind of being told by Arabelle to the others, like Mario and Pit in the Subspace Emissary.**

Chrom had been waiting for years to get revenge on Cyron for taking and killing Lucina. Now was finally the time for payback. A battle would finally begin. Little did he know that life as he knew it would end.

He went outside the castle walls with some of his family members, including his other daughter, grandson and granddaughter, nephew, sister, and even his wife. He was willing to have them all die if it meant killing Cyron.

Chrom greeted Cyron and his army with "Hello. It's time for your payback for what happened years ago."

Arabelle, who was at the battle, did not know what he was talking about. She never heard anything about such a thing from her mother, Cynthia, or her father, Inigo.

Cyron greeted him with "Hello, Chrom. Long time, no see. I see you've gained some weight since last time I saw you."

"I'd rather you don't mention that again."

"Okay. But I will mention her."

"DON'T SAY HER FUCKING NAME!"

"Mind the language, big boy. I'm not going easy on you."

"Neither am I. I am so determined for you to meet your untimely demise, that I brought every single soldier that I have, retired, or not."

Now, Arabelle was really confused. Who was her? Why was he possibly sacrificing everyone he knew just to kill one man? Why did he want to kill this man?

"Everyone? Well then, watch every single one of your troops get crushed like my foot to an ant!"

**Victory: Defeat the commander**

Everyone ran toward each other, and one by one, the armies lost members. Almost every second, someone in the battle died.

Meanwhile, Chrom and his main man, Frederick, were up to Cyron. "You'll do the first blow, I'll come in for the kill. Yes? Chrom asked to Frederick.

"Yes." he replied. He took out his Brave Lance and jumped off his horse. Cyron backed up and let one of his soldiers, a Trickster, get in the way, backing up in time to dodge the lance. Another Trickster went behind him and stabbed his horse.

When Frederick got up, he was about to get back on his horse, he saw he was dead, so he had to fight on foot, which he's not very good at. The trickster in front of Frederick immediately took out his Brave Sword, and broke Frederick's armor, revealing his casual clothes, a shirt and tie. The Trickster then took his sword and stabbed Frederick straight through the heart, ending his life.

"FREDERICK!" Chrom yelled, running towards his dead friend. But that Trickster got behind Chrom and attempted to kill him. But, he turned around just in time, however, this wasn't without its consequences. When he turned around, the Trickster's sword sliced off his right arm clean, the same arm that holds the Falchion. Cyron walked over to his dismembered hand, took out his hammer, and smashed the legendary sword into pieces.

Chrom took out another sword with his left hand, the Rapier, but it was too late. They had already escaped the battle. Chrom looked behind himself, to see the serious bloodshed the battle had caused. Almost everyone he knew had been killed. So he did what he felt was right. He took the Rapier, and stabbed himself.

He fell to the ground, but he realized he forgot to say one important detail. He noticed one of thre survivors was his granddaughter, Arabelle. He yelled as loud as he could, which wasn't very loud, "Arabelle, Arabelle, I need you."

Arabelle rushed toward her dying grandfather and asked what he wanted. He answered "I… I need you to… I…" his head hit the ground. He was dead.

Next to his body, Arabelle started crying. Everyone she loved were gone. Except for one person: Her so called mother, Cynthia. Cynthia walked up to her daughter, or so Arabelle thought, and said "I… I need to tell you something r-really important."

"Yes, mother?" Arabelle replied.

"Remember the story of the 13 time travelling kids that saved Ylisse?"

"Yes, I do. I even memorized their names. Gerome, Inigo, Nah, Lucina, Laurent, Cynthia, Noire, Severa, Yarne, Brady, Kjelle, Owain and Morgan. You said Lucina and Gerome went missing for years."

"Well, I have to admit something."

"Yes?"

"I'm not your real mother. It was actually Lucina, my sister."

To Arabelle, it felt like the Earth just stopped. Her life as she knew it: perished. Cynthia wasn't her real mother. How could such a lie be so well driven? Who was her real mother?

"M-mom? I-I mean aunt? Why did you lie to me?"

"Because Lucina was killed when you were only a baby. Years ago, Cyron and Tagon were allies with Chrom and Ylisse, until a fateful day when he betrayed us. In that battle, he killed Lucina and her husband, Gerome. I asked if we could keep you as our own, and Chrom answered yes."

"H-how did you guys go back in time?"

"By getting the Fire Emblem and collecting all the gemstones."

"Do you think I can do that?"

"If I'm correct, we still have the Fire Emblem, with all the gemstones still intact. I can't believe the Tagonians forgot about it."

"Thank you. I will go back in time and save my mother!"

"That's the spirit!"

So, Arabelle ran into the castle.

**Flashback over. That took longer than needed! Now back to our regularly scheduled program.**

"That sounds terrible." said Gerome.

"It's worse than you think." said Arabelle.

"I'm gonna get someone to challenge Tagon for me. I'd get destroyed if I went there myself." said Chrom. He got up from the chair he was sitting on and walked away.

"Well, this is the end of the meeting. See you later." said Arabelle. She walked off, too.

Soon, everyone walked away and trained for the upcoming battle between Tagon.


	6. The Final Battle

**Well, this is it. The final chapter. The last part. The end of the road. The final battle. Now sit down, shut up, and read. Also, sorry for that delay. I have other things in my life. Like Miiverse. **

About a week of training passed, and all the troops were ready for a final battle against the Tagonian army. It was finally time for Chrom, Lucina, and Arabelle to get revenge on Tagon's mad king: Cyron.

As always, Chrom yelled across the battlefield to Cyron. "Cyron! I believe you have done enough tampering with everyone's lives. In the past, present, and future, you have caused despair!" he said.

"Oh, Chrom. You have no chance. We have been training for a long time." Cyron responded.

"So have I, for a week's time."

"A week? Just a measly week? Ha ha! We've been training since Lucina escaped! How did that happen, anyway?"

"It happened in a way you will not get while you're alive. No more stalling, let's battle! Either me or you will have to end!"

**Victory: defeat the commander.**

Chrom, Lucina, and Arabelle immediately ran toward Cyron, dodging every enemy in sight. All the ones they got into contact with the three quickly disposed of. They killed Cyron's main men, and they finally got to him. "You think that you can actually live? Don't be silly." said Cyron, as he pulled out his Hammer.

"Hey, you do know that swords are more effective against people with axes, right?" said Chrom, with a smile on his face.

"No, no. This isn't an axe. This is a Hammer. Are you blind?"

"Nope, we aren't. However, the Hammer you are wielding was designed like an axe." said Lucina.

"That may have just been your weakness." said Arabelle. Chrom and Lucina then stabbed Cyron at the same time, and Arabelle decapitated him.

**VICTORY!**

Chrom looked at the corpse of Tagon's former king and smiled. He picked up the head and said "You know, I should hang this up in the castle." and him, his daughter, and his granddaughter laughed.

**Epilogue:**

After a day of staying with her parents, Arabelle decided that it was time for her to go back to her time. She exited the castle, and Lucina chased after her. "Arabelle!" she yelled. "I have a gift for you!"

Arabelle turned around and walked toward her. "It's my most valuable possession." said Lucina. She then took her Falchion and gave it to her. "It's very valuable."

"Thank you. I'll give you this." said Arabelle, and she gave Lucina her main weapon: her Killing Edge.

"So, I guess this is goodbye. For now." said Lucina. They then hugged.

"I love you, mother! I love you love you love you!" said Arabelle, tears rolling down their eyes.

"Goodbye, Arabelle! I love you!" said Lucina.

"I love you too." said Arabelle, and Lucina went back to the castle, as Arabelle went back to her time.

**So, that was the end. It's finally over. So, for my next fanfic, I'm gonna start two on the same time, just like Nintendo! However, unlike them, they don't cost 100 dollars to buy together. Sorry, 99.98. Also, like Nintendo, they're gonna be fanfics of the same series that they released on the same day. See you then! **


End file.
